


Tripping into the Shadows

by Lunatic_Pup



Series: Encountering Demons [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dubious Ethics, Gen, Kid Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Multi, POV Lance (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Bonds, demon keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Pup/pseuds/Lunatic_Pup
Summary: A chance encounter with Keith changes Lance's life before it even had a chance to truly begin. He is slowly dragged into Keith's world as he grows up and the older Lance gets the more he realizes what kind of world that is and exactly what Keith is. Despite these realizations though Lance can't find it in himself to cut ties with Keith.Or 15 important moments in Lance's life that cemented his relationship with Keith





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this for the Voltron General Big Bang 2017 but my computer broke and then my solder sister had surgery making her bed ridden for the next 6 weeks. So I'm nursing her and helping watch her children at the same time. As such I dropped out of the Big Bang since I won't be able to finish this story by the deadline but I figured I might as well post it all for you to read

**_Lance was 4 years old when he first met his 'special' friend._ **

Sniffles and choked hick ups echo through the air as Lance rubs at his eyes in a futile attempt to stop his tears. The tall trees surrounding him that had seemed so fun just moments before turned ominous and scary once Lance noticed he didn't know where he was. It was getting darker with each passing second and Lance just wants to go home. He's lost and all alone and wants his Mamá's and Mamita's hugs to make all the bad stuff go away. His cries get steadily louder the darker his surroundings get and the lonelier Lance begins to feel.

"Ugh so noisy," Lance hears a distinctly male voice complain from somewhere to his left. His cries return to sniffles and choked sobs as he looks over in the direction the voice came. There standing not even 5 feet to Lance's left stands a dark haired man with violet eyes, pale skin and a very annoyed expression. But that's not what stands out to Lance the most. No the leathery black wings sprouting from his back and the thin black tail swishing behind him, is what captures Lance's attention. Lance begins crying even harder as he runs up to the man and hugs him around the legs.

"I wanna go home," Lance cries into the man's leg as he keeps hugging him for comfort. The man just makes a noise of surprise as he looks down at Lance with a rather shocked expression. Lance hears the man say something but can't understand the words before the man is pulling Lance away from him. The winged man kneels down in front of him before Lance can even complain about having his source of comfort taken from him.

"I can't believe you can see me," The winged man says sounding rather amused as he gives Lance a bit of a smile. Lance just nods not really understanding what the man means by that because isn't it normal to see other people. The man runs his fingers through Lance's hair with a soft hum and Lance feels a tingle of energy run through his scalp while the man does so.

"What's your name kid?" The man asks Lance as he stares down at him with those violet colored eyes.

"Lance." Lance tells the man with a large toothy smile as his tears finally stop falling. The man chuckles a bit as he pulls Lance into his arms and stands up like Lance didn't weigh a thing. Lance stared wide eyed at the winged man awed by his strength before he giggles as the man's tail tickles him.

"Alright Lance I'll take you home." The man tells Lance with his eyes twinkling with something that Lance can't decipher. The man then starts walking but Lance isn't paying attention to the direction. Instead Lance is staring at the man's unique eyes.

"What's your name?" Lance asks the man curiously as he studies his face. The man's face makes this weird expression that Lance can't seem to decide if it's suppose to be sad or some kind of cold shoulder. Kinda like Mamá does to Mamita when she's mad.

"Keith," The man says after such a long silence Lance thought the man wasn't going to tell him. "My names Keith," He repeats in a tone Lance can't help but feel is both relieved and happy in a way. Kinda like Keef never thought he'd ever tell someone his name again. Which is very weird to Lance since Keef is very pretty and really strong so he can't figure out why people wouldn't want to get to know him.

"Keef," Lance tries out Keef's name happily and even gets a laugh out of the man himself which makes Lance smile even brighter.

"Cute," Keef comments as he tickles Lance again with his tail and gets unrestrained laughter for his troubles. Lance squirms in Keef's arms as he laughs and tries in vain to escape his tail. Keef relents after a few seconds due to Lance's squirming and not wanting to drop the boy.

"Keef can you fly?" Lance asks Keef as he hugs the man's neck looking at the wings folded close to Keef's back. Lance wants to poke one to see what they'd feel like but he thinks poking someone's wings without asking might be rude. And Mamita always told him not to be rude to new friends if you want to keep them. Lance definitely wanted to keep Keef.

Keef looks down at Lance with an amused expression as he stretches out his wings wide behind his back for Lance to see. Lance stares at just how big Keef's wings are. They were huge stretching out far past were he or even Keef could reach with his arms. Heck Lance thinks the wings are bigger than Keef is tall. And Keef is taller than Lance's Mamá and Mamita both.

"Yes Lance. I can fly," Keef tells Lance as he folds his wings back up so he can walk more freely through the forest.

"That's soooo cool," Lance says excitedly as he hugs Keef tighter with a smile to match his mood. Lance always wanted to fly so it was just the coolest thing ever to have a friend that could. And Keef can fly like a bird not like most others that need one of those metal birdies to fly.

"Oh Keef could you take me flying next time?" Lance asks just as excitedly as he pulls back a bit to look Keef in the eye.

"Next time?" Keef asks his tone sounding like Mamá's when she doesn't believe him, amused but not buying it. Lance pouts at this cause he doesn't get why Keef would ask him that in that tone.

"Duh we're friends so of course we'll hang out and play again," Lance explain to Keef with a laugh as he thinks maybe Keef just doesn't make that many friends out here in the woods. Keef just looks at him with another funny expression but Lance doesn't have a clue what this one is suppose to mean.

"Friends huh," Keef states thoughtfully as he stares down into Lance's ocean blue eyes. Lance simply nods with a bright smile lighting up his face so happy that Keef was finally getting it. Honestly it looks like Lance has a lot to teach Keef if this is how he reacted when making a new friend.

"Sure why not," Keef finally gives the verbal okay to their friendship, honestly Lance didn't get why that had to be a thing. Then Keef gives Lance such a small but pretty smile that Lance can't help but feel overjoyed for making Keef smile. Lance is so thrilled he throws his arms around Keef's neck in a yet another tight hug.

"LANCE!!" Mamita's voice rings loud and clear in the distance causing Lance to pull away from Keef and look in the direction it came from.

"SWEETIE WHERE ARE YOU!!" Mamá's voice follows closely after coming from the same direction. Both sounded very worried and like they had been shouting for a while. His older siblings voices followed soon after each promising Lance something different if he just came home. Keef puts Lance down so he could go to his family but Lance refuses to let Keef go.

"Lance they're calling for you," Keef says gently as he removes Lance's arms from around his neck. Lance just clings to Keef's hands instead as he stares up into Keef's violet eyes.

"Keef when can I see you again?" Lance asks so earnestly as he looks up at Keef pleadingly. Lance really wants to see Keef again but the woods were a big place and Lance was scared that if he left Keef now he would just disappear.

Keef looks at Lance in surprise like he didn't expect Lance to ask such a question. Which was silly Lance thinks especially after they just finished saying they were friends. Keef kneels in front of Lance again his expression turning thoughtful.

"Do you really want to see me again?" Keef asks Lance curiously as he stares into ocean blue eyes. Lance's eyes light up with hope and joy as he starts nodding his head before the words even leave his mouth.

"Of course I do," Lance tells Keef honestly as he squeezes his hands tightly still afraid to let go. Keef smiles down at Lance and nods his head as if he just made up his mind on something, but Lance isn't sure what.

"Would you like to see me whenever you like?" Keef asks Lance as his family's voices get louder and closer to them.

"Yes!" Lance states eagerly with a nod of his head, cause being able to see Keef whenever he wanted would just be the greatest. Keef smiles as he pulls one of his hands free and ruffles Lance's hair.

"So Lance do you want to seal a deal with me?" Keef asks Lance without looking away from those ocean blue eyes. Lance tilts his head in confusion not understanding why Keef him asked him that question in such a way. But funny wording aside Lance knew his answer already.

"I do," Lance states happily since it wasn't everyday you made a promise with your awesome new friend that you'd be able to see them when ever you want. Keef chuckles a bit in reply and Lance is happy to make Keef happy.

But then Keef leans in and bites Lance's lip hard. Lance jerks back at the pain and even makes a whining noise because of it. Lance reaches his free hand to his bottom lip and it feels wet. Pulling his fingers away Lance sees blood and tears start to well in his eyes.

"Shhhhh it's okay Lance it's almost done everything will be okay," Keef gently tells Lance before biting his own tongue hard enough to bleed. Lance looks up at Keef teary eyed as his bloody lip wobbles in a pout. Keef then licks Lance's lip with his cut tongue.

Lance feels a slight sting and then a sudden rush of some kind of energy as Keef licks where he bit his lip. Keef pulls back shortly after licking blood from his lips.

"There all done," Keef purrs almost like Mamá's cat but deeper and more pleased somehow. Lance doesn't get what just happened but the pain in his lip is gone and Keef looks really happy with himself. Just one thing keeps bugging Lance.

"You bit me" Lance accuses as he raises his hand to his lip again only to feel smooth healed skin instead of the blood Lance was expecting.

"Yes and I'm sorry but it's all better now," Keef tells Lance as he taps on Lance's healed lip. Lance stares in awe at Keef cause he knows he doesn't have the power to heal boo boos so it must have been Keef. Which is so cool his new friend can fly and heal boo boos.

"Now go your family sounds worried," Keef tells Lance gently turning him around and giving him a gentle push in what Lance believes is the right direction. Lance nods his head as he hears the worried calls of his family and takes a few steps towards their voices before stopping to look back at Keef.

"I will see you again right?" Lance asks Keef shyly still a bit afraid Keef will just disappear if he leaves the winged man right now. Keef just shakes his head with a small amused chuckle and Lance finds he likes the sound of it.

"Call and I will hear you," Keef tells Lance as he stands back up to his full height. Lance smiles brightly back at Keef happy to hear that it'll be so easy to see Keef again. Lance turns back towards the direction his family is in running to them as fast as his feet could take him. All while shouting a reply to Keef over his shoulder.

"It's a promise!"


End file.
